The Princess's Angel
by Zeltra
Summary: After 7 years, Link and Zelda need to return something to Pit that he forgot on one of his quests. But when they got to Skyworld, they found out that Hades and Ganondorf were working together for world domination. After Viridi and Link get captured, Pit and Zelda have to save them. If you guys like it, I'll continue!


**Author's Note: This is in NO WAY related to my other stories! This is based on me and two of my friends. Just with magic and angels and… awesome. And don't judge my couples. I might continue writing this story if you guys want more!**

**Have fun!**

XXXXXXX

The Princess's Angel

"Are you really leaving?" Eliana asked.

"I need to, sweetie," I replied.

"We both do," Link joined in.

"Why? Is it important?" Shayne chimed.

"To us it is. How long has it been since we went to Skyworld?" Link asked me.

"At least 7 years," I replied with a sigh. "I miss Pit and Viridi."

"Who?" Eliana and Shayne asked in unison.

"Old friends," Link told them.

"Now, we need to get going if we're going to make it before dark." I said.

"I guess it has gotten to that time. Goodbye, kids," Link called.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" they shouted back.

And with that, we were off.

.

Skyworld was by no means an easy place to get to. First we had to go beyond Hyrule, all the way to a old First Blade Pit had left after one of his adventures on accident. Good thing he told me where it was. That was our key to get Viridi's attention. If Pit forgot anything on earth before coming back to Skyworld, Viridi was sure to scold her husband.

The second we saw the distant glowing light, Link and I started sprinting to it. The unmistakable shape of the First Blade sent my heart aglow. It felt like forever since I saw my best friend. Who knew 7 years could feel that long?

.

"Viridi! Goddess of Nature! I ask of your assistance!" I called to the sky.

It took no time for a slim green light to envelop Link and I.

"Zelda? Link? Is that really you?!" I heard the comforting, high-pitched voice of Viridi call to us. Link heard it, too, because he replied before I could.

"Yes, and we have something that might belong to Pit," he shouted.

"Oh, that forgetful angel! I'm sorry for the inconvenience," Viridi said.

"It's no problem, Viridi. We were actually wondering if we could return it to Pit ourselves," I said with a smile.

"That's fine! It's been too long, anyway," she replied.

Suddenly, the green light started pulling Link and I off the ground.

_Skyworld, here we come._

.

We were greeted by the Goddess of Nature herself. And a tight hug followed after. We were escorted by some members of the Forces of Nature, Viridi's minions.

"Tight security, huh?" I asked her.

"We've had to take major precautions. There's been rumors of the Underworld army coming back." She replied somberly.

"Didn't Pit take care of those?" Link asked.

"Haven't you taken care of that Ganondorf enough times?" she retorted in her husband's defence.

Link knew that Viridi loved to joke, but he hated whenever someone made fun of his fighting skills.

_Don't let her get under your skin, _I told him telepathically.

_Believe me, I'm trying, _he said back.

"And here we are! Pit's right behind that door," Viridi said once we got to a huge door with a bow and arrow symbol on it.

She slid on in without knocking. We heard voices through the door, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. She came back out with someone following her.

"Zelda? Is that really you? Either you two are really here, or all those battles are finally catching up to me," the person said.

I couldn't stop from hugging him. I almost knocked him down. He had changed so much from the childish, pun-loving angel I knew growing up.

"It is. I assure you," I said while flicking the tip off his wing.

"Link! It's been far too long," he said to my husband.

"Agreed. You need to leave some more First Blades everywhere," he said jokingly. It had been forever since I heard Link joke.

"What? I left a First Blade behind?" he asked sarcastically.

"Still as joking as ever I see," I said with a laugh.

"I try. It's hard staying lose around here- What's THAT?!"

We turned around only to see Viridi managing a muffled scream as she was scratching to get away from an Underworld troop.

"Get away from her!" Pit shouted.

From behind us, something knocked out Link, making him fall to the ground.

"Link!" I couldn't control my scream.

"Stay behind me!" Pit shouted to me.

_Gladly._

What I saw next I didn't think would ever be possible.

"Pitty Pat! Who's your new friend?"

"Hades," Pit said under his breath.

"Zelda! Where's your hero now?"

_Ganondorf._

"They must be working together!" I shouted to Pit.

"How?!"

"I don't know. But they took Link and Viridi. We have to stop them."

"Easier said than done."

_I know. Trust me, I know._


End file.
